


Soaked Through To My Heart

by hayareyoufree (ahhaywood)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhaywood/pseuds/hayareyoufree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is near Person B’s house and decides to walk over, but it unexpectedly starts pouring rain. By the time A gets to B’s house, they are completely soaked through and shivering. Seeing this, B immediately goes into a frenzy of getting them into warm, dry clothes, putting an excessive number of blankets on them, and making them warm food.</p><p>Freewood fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked Through To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time posting anything on AO3, and my first time writing fanfiction. So, apologies if it is a load of crap.
> 
> Based on the prompt: Person A is near Person B’s house and decides to walk over, but it unexpectedly starts pouring rain. By the time A gets to B’s house, they are completely soaked through and shivering. Seeing this, B immediately goes into a frenzy of getting them into warm, dry clothes, putting an excessive number of blankets on them, and making them warm food.

Ryan looked wearily out the window. Gavin was due to walk in ten minutes ago, but it seems the heavy downfall may have delayed him. Ryan just hoped that Gavin remembered his umbrella. He sighed, and redirected his focus back on his editing.

A few moments later, Ryan heard the front door open and close. "In the lounge, Gavin!" he called out to his boyfriend. "R-Ryan, can y-you please get me a t-towel," the British man barely got the words past his chattering teeth. Ryan immediately jumped up and headed to where Gavin was. "Oh, Gavin, you poor thing," Ryan said with concern in his voice. He took in the full sight of the lad; his sandy blonde hair clung to his face, his already too tight t-shirt just hugged his tiny frame even more. His shoes squeaked every time he took a step, and his arms clung to his torso desperately.

Ryan rushed to get Gavin a towel and dry clothes. He carefully helped him out of his clothes and rubbed his body with the towel until he was dry. Ryan gave Gavin some pajama pants and an old t-shirt of his, which were way too big for him, and made him look like a small child.

Ryan directed Gavin to the lounge and sat him on the sofa. He collected various blankets from around the house and draped them over Gavin, making a fort around the Brit. He made Gavin some hot cocoa, and, much to Gavin's protests, refused his help when making soup.

Gavin's teeth finally stopped clicking together, and Ryan took that as success. He sat down on the sofa next to Gavin. "You could have just asked me to pick you up, silly," Ryan said lovingly.  
"I didn't want to bother you, and it didn't seem that bad," Gavin argued.  
"Well, next time, you are not walking in the rain," Ryan placed a light kiss on Gavin's forehead, and pulled the younger one closer to his body.  
"I love you, Ryan," Gavin mumbled. His eyelids started to droop.  
"I love you too, Gavin," Ryan replied, watching Gavin drift off to sleep.


End file.
